My Love
by Blame the Alcohol
Summary: His smile. His beautiful smile, suddenly transformed into a grimace. A grimace that symbolizes hurt and sorrow. Picture is not mine, creds to Jason Laveque
1. A promise

Hello there ^_^

I have tried something new, and I hope you will enjoy it.

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hunger games.

* * *

><p>His scream wakes me up, his agonized scream.<p>

I look at the empty side of the bed, knowing exactly who had been there. But he is gone now, maybe forever.

I remember how we made love together the night before. We had thought that no one could separate us, we had felt so sure. How we had thought that we always would be together. And now I have learned how wrong we can be and how bad we feel afterwards.

That night had we become one, we were no longer two lonely individuals. I had opened myself to him, knowing he was the right boy. I may only be 17, but I have never felt so sure in my whole life.

I can still feel his touch on my skin, his lips on mine. I was sure that we had melted together and that we would wake up like one, a mix of each other. That we had become our own child; with his beautiful blue eyes and my red lips.

That night I had felt his passion, I had seen the light in his eyes. He had whispered wonderful words to me, words that made my stomach bubble with joy. I had felt him move inside me, exploring me, making me shake with pleasure under him.

The love we have for each other had become stronger, but now I have learned that strong love hurts. The bigger we are, the harder we fall. But I had felt how it was to love someone, how whole I had felt and how lucky.

I remember when _she _took him away from me, how she had pulled his name, dragging him to hell. I remember _her_ smile when _she _saw him. How she wanted him so badly… but he is mine and I am his.

So she wants me to watch while they torture him, the love of my life. The boy I had given my heart to. The boy I had given my life to, the boy that had showed his passion for me last night. The boy that had given his heart to me today. The boy I love.

I can still feel his hands on my cheeks; I can still see his tears and his broken eyes. He said to me that he will come back, he promised me.

He will never break a promise, and hopefully, nobody forces him to.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it.<p>

I wonder if you want another chapter, do you want to know if the boy will survive?

- Things I had forgot


	2. I miss her

Hello

This is part two and this part is from the boy's pov.

Enjoy reading and Cheers!

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own the hunger games or the song 'Some die young' - Laleh

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I could still feel her touch.<p>

I want her to be here beside me, but when I look around, I instantly regret my wish. I'm in the arena, with bloodthirsty tributes. I don't want her here; I'm glad that I'm the one who needs to compete, because now I know that she is safe or I can at least hope so.

I love her so much. I love her eyes, I love her voice and I love her touch. I love everything about her, but what I love most is the fact that she is mine and I'm hers.

I miss her so much it hurts; I want to be home with her and make sure she is safe and sound.

My biggest wish is to survive and to live with her. But if I die I want her to move on, I want her to find another boy that gives her his heart and loves her as much as I do. I want to tell her that, but I can't. I can't force myself to do it, I do not want to acknowledge the fact that I might die.

I want her to be happy and live her life in the sunshine, not in the darkness. But I also wish that she will never forget me. I still want to be a part of her; I want to live in her heart.

But I have promised her that I will come back, I can't break that promise. I can't break her!

All my life I have been looking for the perfect girl, and I have tried to be perfect myself. But every girl that saw my faults ran away. But when I met her, everything changed. She loves my faults, she loves me. Not the dream prince I bravely tried to act like, but me, the real me. She is perfect for me; she is the girl I've been looking for.

I know that if I survive this walk in hell, then I will marry her. I want to live with her and I want us to die happy together. I want to have babies with her, and I want to see my children grow up and create lives of their own.

I want to see her face change, from a young sweet girl to an old beautiful woman. I want to see her brown hair turn gray and I want to see her eyes change from wild and crazy to calm and patient. I want to see her become a mother and I have to see her reaction when she sees her first child. I want to see the love between us and I want to feel her kiss.

I know that we would have made beautiful children together and that everyone around would have been jealous. I really love the thought of our children, but I don't know if it stays like a dream or if my dream will become reality.

I don't know whether I will survive or die. But I have to try. Maybe I'll die trying, but I at least I'll die knowing I've done my best.

Some people die young.

I'd better hold on… for all the things I need to tell her. I wouldn't let her go; we said we would die together.

But some people die _too_ young.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it.<p>

Do you want a part three?

Do you want to know if the boy will survive?

Give some feedback, that will make my day better!

- Things I Had Forgot


	3. The End

His smile. His beautiful smile, suddenly transformed into a grimace. A grimace that symbolizes hurt and sorrow. A scream released from his bloody lips, a broken and agonized scream. My heart breaks, I can't see him like this, but I have to keep watching. I can't leave him alone, when he needs me so badly. My eyes are trying to protect me, brimming with water. Trying to stop me from watching him take his last breaths, trying to stop me from seeing his heart that will soon stop beating. And my hands that squeeze my legs are trying to take away some pain. It doesn't work, it will never work.

When everything comes to an end, when I know that everything soon will be over, that his pain soon will be gone. That his life will be gone, forever and I couldn't do anything. Only watch, only beg, pray and hope. Then he looks up, smiling. Then he softly whispers three words 'I love you'.

I feel something, something that I never hoped I would ever feel. My eyes can't protect me from it; my hands can't take away this feeling.

I had never thought I would feel this kind of a pain, I never thought my heart would break like this.

A week has passed since he died, a week since he left me, my broken soul and my empty heart.

The victor is home, enjoying the glamour. Of course I want to blame her for winning, but I can't. She is just an innocent girl, which also had somebody at home that loved her. Just an innocent girl that was dragged into a game, a game where only one can survive.

Death is just a game, nothing more, nothing less.

His funeral is over, his grave is filled.

He was a loved boy, everyone liked him. They liked his charm, his rapturous smile and his alluring laughter. He was kind and filled with love.

The thought of him is enough to make my stomach tickle. He loved tickling me. When I asked why, he always answered 'because I love to see your eyes light with joy and happiness and I love to hear your cute giggling' – and that always caused me to giggle and blush.

He made me feel like a woman, his touch made my body tremble. He knew how to treat a girl right; he knew everything when it came to love.

That is the reason why I had open myself to him, why I had let him embrace me and the reason why I had made love with him. I knew that he would be with me, maybe forever.

But Capitol ruined our love; they ruined our plans and goals in life. And I can't live without him; I know I can't live without him.

A black dressed woman stands over the new grave. Crying and begging God. How could God be so mean against her? What has she ever done to deserve this?

She places the flowers on her daughter's grave, her child. Her child that had committed suicide, because her heart was broken. Her child couldn't live without her love.

But at least now they hopefully will be together.

The old woman walks away from the two graves; she walks away from the pair of dead lovers. She walks away from Aria and Hayden.


End file.
